


bubble machines and a few minor explosions

by Cinaed



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Games, Gen, Podfic Available, RvB Fluff Week, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: Sarge makes a bubble-making machine. It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	bubble machines and a few minor explosions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriRashkae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae/gifts).



> Written for Arirashkae, who gave me the Fluff Week prompt of "Sarge decides to put his own spin on a bubble blowing machine (may or may not be for Caboose's benefit)." 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"What the fuck is that," Grif said flatly, stopping to stare.

Carolina peered around him. She studied the strange machine, which looked cobbled together from salvaged pieces of the water park and other equipment. Sarge crouched beside it, a wrench in hand, muttering under his breath as he hammered at the side of it.

"Sarge's newest attempt to fight gravity?" she suggested.

She'd spoken quietly, but her voice must have carried, because Sarge's helmet swung in her direction. He stood, shaking his head. "A good guess, agent, but this machine is actually for training. You all might think we're at peace, but that's just what they want you to think! We've still got enemies out there, and not just gravity! We can't get complacent!" He slapped the side of the machine.

It shuddered and clanked. The side of it opened like the end of a slide, turning towards Carolina and Grif. It rumbled again, and Carolina adjusted her stance, ready for whatever the machine fired at her. Her hand lowered to her holstered pistol. Excitement fluttered in her stomach as Grif sidled backwards and put Carolina between him and the machine.

The machine gave one more loud clank--

...And spit out bubbles. Bubbles the size of a person's head, and which reflected the sunlight like rainbows, but they were definitely bubbles that floated harmlessly away.

Carolina tried not to feel too disappointed.

Grif stayed behind Carolina. He said, "A bubble machine? Where's the catch?"

Sarge chuckled. "Now, Grif, I'll admit that you're more fun to use as target practice, but sometimes we need smaller targets! You're easier to hit than the broad side of a barn!"

"Gee, thanks," Grif said sourly. "But bubbles? I don't think--"

"DID SOMEONE SAY BUBBLES? I LOVE BUBBLES!"

"Hello, Caboose," Carolina said.

"Hello!" Caboose said cheerfully, bounding up to Sarge. He craned his neck, staring up into the sky just as one of the bubbles popped. His armor made a dull clanking sound as he clapped his hands. "Oh, wow! How many bubbles can it make? Can we eat them? I had a bubble maker once, but I tried to make bubbles I could eat and it broke." He paused and added sadly, "The bubbles tasted like soap and apple juice."

"Slow down there, son," Sarge said. His voice softened, the way it always did around Caboose. The way everyone's did around Caboose. Even Carolina had caught herself using a special Caboose voice once or twice since they'd settled down on the moon. "You told me about your bubble maker, remember? This isn't for eating. It's accuracy training. Why don't you grab a gun and we'll go a round, see who can shoot the most bubbles?"

"Okay!" Caboose said, and trotted off towards Blue Base.

"Seriously," Grif said, "where's the catch? Bubbles are weirdly harmless for--"

"Oh, and don't get too close to the bubbles, Caboose!" Sarge shouted after him. "They're made of acid! Melt straight through your armor, if I did my job right!"

Grif sighed. "There it is. Well, I'm out." He knocked his shoulder against Carolina's, a friendly gesture that still took her by surprise.

She was glad for her helmet as she got her expression under control. "Not planning on joining in the fun?"

He snorted. She couldn't see his face, but she heard the small smile in his voice as he said, "No thanks. I already look weird enough with Simmons' pasty white skin grafts. Let's not add some acid scars. If you want to relax later, you know where to find me."

"I'll let you know when the machine breaks," Carolina promised. And it would. If the acid was as currosive as Sarge claimed, she estimated the machine was already beginning to break down. Still, it might be fun while it lasted. She wouldn't use Grif as a target no matter how many times Sarge suggested it, and now that the dinosaurs and robots had been destroyed, she was feeling the lack of moving targets.

"Mind if I join in?" she asked.

Sarge straightened. "Of course not! You might be able to give Caboose a pointer or two!"

Carolina, about to say thank you, paused. She studied Sarge as he stood almost at attention. She remembered Sarge mentioning Caboose's bubble maker. She wondered if this was Sarge's ill-advised attempt at making something he and Caboose would both enjoy. It was sweet, if also incredibly dangerous.

"Can Freckles and Tucker play too?" Caboose asked, running up with a rifle clutched to his chest.

Tucker couldn't see Carolina's raised eyebrows. He must have noticed her staring, because he shrugged and said, "What? I'm bored."

"I suppose," Sarge said slowly. Carolina saw the exact moment he realized that Tucker might get hit by an acid bubble, because he brightened. "Why not?" He slapped the machine once more time and then stepped back, picking up his shotgun and chuckling to himself.

Carolina pulled out a pistol.

Several things happened at once.

Carolina's helmet alerted her that the wind had picked up and was blowing south. Caboose said happily, "I wonder what acid tastes like." Tucker said, sudden concern in his voice, "Acid? What acid?" And the top of the machine exploded, showering the area with dozens of acid bubbles that blew towards them.

Carolina laughed and ran forward, raising her pistol.

She was only a little disappointed when it turned out the bubbles weren't as acidic as advertised. They barely discolored Tucker's armor at all. 

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Sarge," Grif said later. They were all seated around the firepit, eating warmed-up MREs. Grif had his helmet off, so Carolina could see his too-innocent expression. "I just wanted to say that in a weird way I'm proud of you for today."

Sarge choked. "Say what now? Did you eat one of those mushrooms again?"

"He said he was proud of you, sir," Simmons said, and then shot Grif a suspicious look.

Grif shrugged. "Well, I'm just saying, helping the Blues train really feels like a step in the right direction--"

"Help those dirty Blues? I did no such thing!"

"Uh, okay," Grif said, his voice mild like he was humoring him. He shrugged again. "Could've fooled me with the whole only inviting Caboose, Carolina, and Tucker to play with your bubble machine, but--"

"I didn't-- you didn't--" Sarge trailed off into appalled sputtering. He muttered something about hoping to incapacitate the Blues, but it was half-hearted at best, and Grif grinned.

"I can't believe you didn't invite me, Sarge," Donut said, pouting. "We could've worked ourselves into a sweat, and then ended the training with a nice bubble bath. I managed to salvage some of my supplies from the fire--"

"Fires," Simmons corrected grimly.

"--so I have some oils we could've rubbed--"

"Thanks, Sarge!" Caboose said. "I had fun!" He dove at Sarge. He'd probably been intending to hug him, but Sarge instinctively tried to dodge, and they ended up flailing together right into the firepit.

"Hey!" Grif protested, protecting his head and meal as sparks and embers flew.

Carolina hauled Sarge out as Wash and Tucker grabbed Caboose. The fire hadn't been strong enough to do any damage, but Sarge's armor was streaked with charcoal and dirt. She got Sarge steady on his feet and said, deadpan, "You should turn dodging Caboose's hugs into a training exercise."

"Huh," Sarge said. There was a thoughtful note in his voice that Carolina knew Grif wasn't going to like. He nodded slowly, glancing over at Caboose as he laughed and hugged Tucker. "That's not a bad idea." He eyed her. "You have a good head on your shoulders, agent, even if you hang out with too many Blues."

Carolina took it for the compliment he'd intended.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [bubble machines and a few minor explosions [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190026) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
